chroniclefilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Detmer
" I am an Apex Predator......" ''-Andrew considering himself an elite predator towards Matt during their final confrontation Was a main charcter and later became the main anagonist. A high school teenager is videotaping his day-to-day life. At home, he is bullied by his abusive and alcholic father, who is bitter about a firefighting injury that forced him into retirement, and it couldn't get any worse with the fact that his mother is dying of cancer. At school Andrew is unpopular and friendless, and constently bullied. 'The Discovery''' The person who he was friend with was his cousin Matt. One day matt invited him to come to a party wich he did after a while of Matt begging him to, later that evening at the party Andrew was approached by Steve the school's popular quarterback. Steve informs him that matt and him have found a strange discovery(revealed to be a mysterious hole in the ground that emits a strange noise) and that they need andrew to come and film it. The three boys enter they hole with andrew doubting that they'll make it and telling them that they probably shouldn't go in, but Steve jumps in without listening to Andrew, and Matt does the same. Andrew jumps in after them doubtfully and eventually finds them they then encounter a large glowing, crystal-like object. Andrews camera starts to get screwed up by the things affect, then when steve touches the crystal all of a sudden they all have bloodie noses and the crystal turns from blue to a bloodish red and Andrews camera breaks and the three of them black out and wake up the next day. Weeks later the boys dicovered they have developed telekinetic powers from there experience in the hole the several weeks earlier and they are now able to move heavy objects with there mind and muscles, but causing their noses to bleed when ever one of them has over used their powers. When they go to visit the hole again they see it has caved in and is restricted by the sheriff's police department. This Is Where The Fun Begins As their powers develop, Matt theorizes that their abilities function like a muscle, becoming stronger with repeated use. The three boys develop a close relationship and they initialy use thei powers to play practical jokes on people. However, one time Andrew went to far one time by pushing a rude driver behind them off the road and into a river, Matt then later insists that they set rules regarding their quickly strengthening powers and the rules were to not using them on living things, not to use them in anger, and not to use them in public places. Andrew and Matt get a text from Steve saying come to the junk yard and look up when they get there they see that steve has gained the ability to fly and he teaches them how to. Andrew learns it with ease while on the other hand Matt can;t get above five feet , but he eventually learns and they set off high into the sky playing football until a noise breaks the fun apart and steve gets hit by a jet flying their way, andrew saves both of them and safely lands them on the ground somehow. After the amazing new discovery they all make a promise to go traveling around the world after graduation, and Andrew suggests they go to Tibet first since it's so peaceful and it has tranquil nature. Steve, wanting to help his socialy isolated friend , encourages Andrew to enter the school talent show. Andrew amazez his peers during the talent show with secretly using his powers and gains his long-awaited popularity. That night, Andrew, Matt, and Steve go to a party, where the now-popular Andrew is the center of attention. Later that evening Andrew is being admired by a class-mate who takes him upstairs to "get to know him" he then throws up on her because of too much drinking and his 15 minutes of fame ended. Andrew's Dark Side Andrew feels neglected and hostile. Eventually, his father finds out about the party, and meets him down at the basement and proceeds to call him a loser, and tells Andrew that those people at his party weren't his real friends, and he accuses him for spending Richard's money, which according to him goes to Andrew's school, and his wife's medication, Andrew yells at him that he doesn't pay for a public school and proceeds to call Richard an "idot", this leads Richard to beat him up, but with his powers, he is able to beat his father. Shocked with the loss of control, Andrew runs off. A worried steve senses this and goes after him and later finds him flying in the middle of a thunderstorm. Steve worries about his friend and tries to calm him down but andrew gives him several warnings to get away from him but Steve doesn't listen because he is trying to help a friend in need and Andrews temper increases and suddenly Steve gets struck by lightining and is killed instantly. At Steves funeral, Matt confronts Andrew about Steve's Death, and how suspicious death, which andrew denies but later privately later prays over Steve's grave in forgiveness and blames himself for it. With the death of the only friend he had that cared about him other than Matt, and the humiliation he had at the party becoming public knowledge at school, the once-again unpopular Andrew becomes deeply embittered and begins to abuse his powers, killing a spider and ripping the teeth out from a bully. When his mother's condition deteriorates (and his father's mood worsens), Andrew uses his powers to rob a gas station and mug some local thugs while wearing his father's firefighting suit and gas mask. He later get's hurt in an explosion which puts him in the hospital. Later in the hospital at his bedside, his upset father informs an unconscious Andrew that his mother is dead, and blames him for it because he was never there for her when she died (Even though his father spent most of the Money on booze, it's mostly Richard's fault), his dad is about to strike him then andrew suddenly awakens and blows up the room. Attending a party with his girlfriend, Matt suddenly realizes this with an intense nosebleed and goes after Andrew. He goes to the hospital and sees Andrew floating and holding his dad by the neck, and drops him from the building but matt comes to the rescue and saves him, Andrew keeps causing chaos during that and he heads towards the space needle. Matt goes after him and tries to tell him to stop but Andrew(now considering himself as The Apex Predator), won't listen and causes more mayhem. The Final Battle The Final Battle starts, with Andrew and Matt crashing through buildings and the police soon get invovoled and Andrew easily earses them from his path with his powers. Matt tries to subdue Andrew, but the police men fire at them, wounding Matt which only makes Andrew more enraged. Matt pleads Andrew to stop, but the insanity within Andrew awakens and the power that manifasts it does also. Andrew causes more damage to the city, threatening to destroy the city. Left with no the ultimatum, Matt notices a statue behind Andrew with a spear and sadly launches the spear from the statue, right into Andrews chest killing him instantly. matt falls to the ground tired and relieved, the police surround him but he flies away. Matt goes to Tibet with Andrew's camera. He talks with his dead cousin throught the camera and vows to use his powers for good and find out what happened to the three of them that night at the hole. matt positions the camera so it can have a good view of Tibet from the mountian they were on and tells Andrew through the camera " you made it and I love you I never got to tell you but I do" and flies away leaving andrews camera behind so it can keep recording the view andrew would have loved. Category:Characters